ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Legacy
Ultraman Legacy is an Ultra from one of the Land of Light's many colony worlds. He is a skilled warrior whom fights with all his heart to protect the Earth and the beings on it. He is the main character of his series. Name Legacy's name reflects his ability to take on certain powers or weapons from past Ultras. In continuity, his parents gave him this name because he was going to "carry on their legacy" one day. History Ultraman Legacy came to Earth in order to prove himself as an Ultra warrior, and to defeat the dark entities he had sensed were hiding on the planet or were approaching it. Upon reaching Earth, Legacy took on the form of a human, later joining up with the AKCF (Anti Kaiju Defense Force) in order to protect Earth alongside it's inhabitants. Legacy would battle several Kaiju, Aliens, and even a few Dark Ultras, as well as meeting other Ultras whom he would join forces with, in his quest to protect Earth and the Universe. Legacy would participate in many battles against the forces of evil, getting to fight alongside the Ultras he had looked up to in his youth, and meeting new friends. Legacy's time on Earth came to an end when it was a different planet that needed him most. The Land of Light was under attack, and Legacy left Earth to protect it. After the long battle, Legacy returned to Earth to say his goodbyes to the humans that had touched his life. He then left Earth, satisfied that he had reached his potential, truly become an Ultra Warrior, and made a difference in the lives of many. Personality Ultraman Legacy is a friendly and caring Ultra, even trying to help Kaiju if he can. He cares a great deal for humanity and will put them before his aforementioned friendliness towards Kaiju if need be. Ultraman Legacy is also friendly to other Ultras, with the exception of Dark Ultras. Legacy is somewhat of a wise-cracker, usually making some sort of joke towards his enemy. Legacy can be too trusty at times and act friendly towards agressive Kaiju or sometimes Dark Ultras he is not familiar with. Legacy looks up to the Ultra warriors of the past, and aims to become as skilled as they are. Forms - Legacy Duplication Modes= - Ultraseven LD= Ultraseven Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy gains use of Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, as well as his beam lamp. Legacy's protector also changes to resemble Seven's. He can use both the Eye Slugger as well as fire the Ernenium Ray in this form. - Jack LD= Ultraman Jack Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy gains the Ultra Bracelet as well as all of it's abilities, such as the Ultra Lance. - Ace LD= Ultraman Ace Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Ace's head crest and beam lamp,as well as the Ultra Guillotine as well as it's many variations. - Leo LD= Ultraman Leo Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy takes on Leo's head crest, protector, and that thing on his arm, and gains the use of the Leo Kick. He can also channel the energies of Astra in order to preform the Double Flasher. - Zoffy LD= Zoffy Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Zoffy's Stars Marks, use of the M78 Ray, and embarrassingly the Ultra Twinkle Way as well. - Taro LD= Ultraman Taro Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Taro's head crest, Ultra Horns, and those gold things on his head. He can also use the Ultra Dynamite in this form. - }} Fan Submitted Legacy Duplication Modes= - Hikari LD= Ultraman Hikari Legacy Duplication Legacy gains the Knight Brace and its powers. He gains Hikari's Star Marks, shoulder pads, and his ears change to resemble Hikari's. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - 80 LD= Ultraman 80 Legacy Duplication Legacy gains 80's Buckle, which allows him to use the Buckle Beam. His head fin turns red, resembling 80's. He can also use 80's Cutter Arrow Shots as an ability. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - Zero LD= Ultraman Zero Legacy Duplication Legacy gains Zero's Protectors, Beam Lamp and Zero Sluggers. He can use the Emerium Slash and the Zero Twin Shot. He can also utilize the Ultimate Aegis, which he can use to travel across dimensions. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - }} - Fusion Mode= Legacy Fusion Mode This form was gained when Legacy fused with Ultraman Sect in order to defeat Zeppandon. It was also used against other opponents. Abilities *Duo Beam. A combination of Legacy and Sect's beams. * Enhanced Strength. Legacy becomes twice as strong in this form * Duel Blades. In this form, Legacy can utilize both the Legacy Blade and the Sect Blade at the same time *Enhanced Speed. Legacy becomes twice as fast *Enhanced Stamina. In this form, Legacy is able to fight for twice as long. *Assistance/Enhances Reflexes. While Legacy controls the fusion, Ultraman Sect can provide advice in the form of a voice in Legacy's head. He also serves as a second pair of eyes, thus being able to notice things Legacy wouldn't and helping enhance his reflexes. However, when his anger or will is strong enough, Sect can take complete control of the fusion and it's power. - Flaming Mode= Legacy Flaming Mode This form was attained when Legacy fused with both Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame. He originally used this form against Orochi. Abilities * Trifecta Ray. A combination of the three Ultra's beams. * Flaming Dynamite. * Flaming Blade. * Flaming Burst * Condensed Sun. A powerful Fireball capable of destroying enemies in one hit. It is also very hot. *Enhanced Strength. *Enhanced Speed. Legacy becomes three time as fast *Enhanced Stamina. In this form, Legacy is able to fight for three times as long. *Heat. Legacy generates immense amounts of heat in this form,which he can use to harm enemies and can channel through his body *Flame Burst. *Light Flash. Legacy can emit an extremely bright flash of energy that can temporarily blind enemies and slightly burn them. - Infinity Mode= Legacy Infinity Mode This form was attained when Legacy fused with the Ultra Brothers. It is his second most powerful form. He gained the form to battle U-Killersaurus Abilities * Infinity Beam. A very powerful beam capable of killing most enemies in one hit, used to weaken U-Killersaurus * Infinity Blade. An extremely sharp blade of energy * The powers Legacy gained from his Legacy Duplication Ability * Traveling at mach 10000000. * Teleportation. Though capable of teleportation, Legacy cannot use this ability very often. Used to get to Yapool's Dimension. *Enhanced Strength. *Ultra Wisdom. In this form Legacy gains the memories of the past Ultra Warriors he has fused with and uses their experience and wisdom to guide his actions. *In Infinity Mode, Legacy has no time limit. *Infinity Shot. A blast of energy from Legacy's color timer. It is incredibly powerful, and was used to finish off U-Killersaurus. *Infinite Sight. Legacy can locate any being from any distance, even other dimensions, hence how he located Yapool's exact location within Yapool's dimension. *Infinite Sight Destruction Ver. A powerful blast of energy from Legacy's eyes. *Infinity Barrier. A powerful energy shield Legacy can use to block attacks. Legacy can change the size of the the shield, as well as project it onto other beings to protect them. However, the shield falters when Legacy's concentration is broken. It is also incapable of covering Legacy's entire body. - Legendary Mode= Legacy Legendary Mode Legacy's most powerful form, this was gained when Legacy absorbed the energies of the Plasma Spark during the Battle for the Land of Light. Abilities: * Light Beam. A beam of very bright light blue energy, powerful enough to destroy most enemies. Legacy fires it in the Specium Ray position as opposed to his normal beam configuration. * Plasma Blade. * Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Stamina. Legacy becomes faster and stronger than every before, being able to dodge Belial's Arch Deathcium Ray and punch the gigantic Kaiju/Dark Ultra hybrid into orbit, before grabbing him by his tail and throwing him back down. * In Legendary Mode, Legacy has no time limit. * Light Cleansing. Legacy in Legendary Mode can emit a flash of light that expels all dark energies and cleanses other beings of evil influence. He used it to free Ultraman Belial of Reiblood's control. * Plasma Spark Blast. Legendary Mode's final, last resort attack, Legacy glows with an immense light, before firing a larger version of the Plasma Spark from his hands at an opponent . However, this attack greatly drains Legacy's power, returning him to his normal form with his color timer blinking. This attack also destroys all dark energies in the area. Used to kill Reiblood after expelling him from Belial's body. However, this attack does not expend the energies of the Plasma Spark itself, hence how Legacy was able to return it to it's proper location after the battle *Spark Barrier. An unbreakable energy shield with most of the same properties as the Infinity Barrier. *All-seeing light. Similar to the Infinite Sight ability. *In Legendary Mode, Legacy can project enough energy to prevent the Land of Light from freezing over from the absence of the Plasma Spark for a limited time. It is unknown what this time limit is, though Ultra scientists surmise that Legacy could probably prevent the Land of Light from freezing via Legendary Mode for about 3 hours. - }} Trivia * Ultraman Legacy is my first non parody Ultra on this wiki and the second Ultra I have created on this wiki. * He has so many forms because it is apparently required by law for Ultras on this wiki to have a crap ton of forms. * Ultraman Legacy's Legendary Mode was originally going to be based on Ultraman Legend, hence it's name. However, it was changed to be based on Ultraman Noa. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Submissons